Jouro-Hime ga sekai seifuku
Lyrics Nihongo Bonjour Adieu ふらっと庭の外出かけたら この世はまるで鬼才のアート 蔓延ってる雑草 騙し絵のトリックは 人類の蔑み合いだった ようこそ我が庭 こだわりの結晶 誰もが望んだ おとぎの情景 この瞬間閃く ガーデニング気分で 独裁の始まり ブリキの如雨露で世界に向けて 小さな庭園の姫 哀れみ注いだって 口が利ける花は 憎悪を咲かせている 腹ペコに枯らそうか ドロドロに潰そうか 如雨露を振りかざして 礼儀植える 芽生えた君は 無表情で静かだ 何も喋らない 反逆も愛もない 如雨露姫が世界を制して 完璧な世界作っているのに 完成品は色がない 完成品は抜け殻の庭 Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'如雨露姫が世界征服' marks the first time Haru Naba collaborated with vocalist mami. **It is also Haru Naba's first pop'n music original song since カタテ読書 back in pop'n music Sunny Park. *'如雨露姫が世界征服' was one of the qualifying round songs in the The 6th KONAMI Arcade Championship for pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢's Men's Group. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Haru Naba Hello! I'm Haru Naba! Moreover, it is pleasant to be able to record songs in Pop'n Music! It really was such a fun time that it wasn't Pop'n, so it was so much fun! I was acquainted with mami who sang this time for a few years ago because of the opportunity, this is the first time for me to sing a song, with Pop'n for a while, her singing had caused a chain explosion of excitement in myself! I think that the world of music was able to express more than perfect by a wonderful singing power, so I'm really thankful, form Pop'n Music, to everyone who played a lot in the game! Well, as I'll write about such a view of the world, I want to know first is that I was born in an ordinary household and have stayed as peacefully as it is today. Relatively! If anything, well, well,! I think that you can read it after considering that it is a decent human being. Despair is disgusting! I hate despair, too! But if you despair, you'll laugh! It's like that! I can't do it anymore!! (Laughs) I want to see! Just a little, you know somehow! ...You know! This is of the theme! There may be various things like impersonation, but there's a daily life beyond despair, It may be painful, but there are parts that are exciting from somewhere in my heart. In the case of this song, despair of the girls' despairing world, despair of humanity conquered by gardening mood next time, At the end of the day I saw the world that took out such a poison, and the girl is desperate again! There is no way I can do it! It's written in lyrical detail, so I will not write it here, but I was desperate three times in only 2 minutes! However, this is not a sad song, but as I mentioned earlier, it is the theme of "enjoying despair"! It's a minor tone, but it has exciting! So exciting! Beat it! The music is very, very fun! Entertainment! And it is a completely original fairy tale! With "Mermaid Princess" or "Snow White" like that, you can enjoy from adults to children! Disagreeable! I want you to enjoy it because it is an adult fantasy! That is "Princess Ruin" Speaking like a genre of "Traumatic Punk", I feel like "Zetsubo Rock", as if I was making it with the momentum to say! I really hate to despair really, so when you play this song a lot of pseudo despair! I hope to have fun! Humbly thank you! mami It's been a while, I'm mami. This time, as I was in charge of singing Jorou-hime Conquers the World , can you read watering in the first place?? I couldn't read it. I examined it. It was watering. Jorou-hime Conquers the World was once upon a story in a song, where I liked its fresh personality. As the scene changes over and over in a song like turning a picture book, I'm changing the nuance of a song a little according to it. I'd be pleased if the person who listens was singing like imagining, as if reading the picture book of the Rainwater Princess. From the rainwater princess' picture book, the contents in the story has a mysterious feeling. The princess is pruning the complex world~! Logging~! If I didn't know what to do, is the garden completely different from the world that the Princess wanted? It looks like a picture book, but it is a cynical ending, like a distorted one. I want you to listen lyrics quickly! I miss you. Because it is such a little dark story tune, I'm too desperate from rock to the beat in the darkness~! I sang it with feelings. I hope you'll give me a favor. Best regards. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:Mami Songs Category:Haru Naba Songs